This invention relates to a continuous processing baking machine, more particularly to a continuous processing machine for baking buns.
Conventionally, preparatory steps for processing filled buns include kneading material, dividing the firm paste into covers, feeding fillings and shaping those into buns are manually accomplished. Obviously, this is rather a time-consuming task and additionally is not sanitary.